Chuck vs the Undercover Traitor
by gaaddict67
Summary: AU What would've happened if Carina had stayed longer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck! I wish I did, but I don't...

* * *

Sarah felt the air still as she laid, frozen, straining for any noise. The faint chirping of the grasshoppers outside her room was the only sound her highly sensitive ears could hear. But then, almost out of nowhere, she heard the faint 'whoosh' of air, just for a second, and all was still once more. Most people would play it off as a result of paranoia, but Sarah Walker was not most people. She knew that something or more specifically someone was hiding somewhere in her room, she could feel it in the air.

She continued lying in her bed, occasionally rustling in her bed before lying perfectly still, waiting for a signal, a mistake. And then it occurred, the faint sound of a single pin drop. Her eyes widened as she jumped out of bed, in the dark, she made out the faint figure of the masked robber. She jumped into combat mode as she punched the perpetrator in the face, hard. She retaliated by swiftly tripping Sarah over with one leg before giving her four consecutive punches in the stomach. At this point, a smirk was playing on Sarah's face as she jumped up and tackled the masked figure, resulting in both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Why are you here, Carina?" Sarah whispered, out of breath. She turned to the figure who was now taking off the ski mask, revealing her golden brown hair. Her piercing blue eyes stared back, an amused smirk played on her lips.

"How's life, Sarah?" She asked in a mocking tone. Carina has never liked this place. As she described it, this life was as if a "yawn could yawn".

"What are you doing here, Carina?" Sarah demanded, regaining her breath finally. She was not in the best mood right now. Not after the day she had, trying to rescue Chuck from the evil clutches of Pita girl. And the imminent talk that was bound to occur after that stint on the roof with Chuck. Right now, Sarah wanted nothing more than to sleep it off.

"Grouchy, aren't we? Well, that's expected. I mean considering your boring cover." Carina retaliated, chuckling slightly at the thought. Sarah groaned in protest as she got up before making her way under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Carina asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sarah proceeded to put on her blindfold, putting her head on one side of her hands.

"If you aren't going to answer my question, then I'm sleeping. I have a big day tomorrow." Sarah said with nonchalance.

"Big day? Here? In boring town? Isn't that like, an oxymoron or something?" Carina asked, chuckling. She loved to make fun of how boring Sarah's cover life was. This seemed to irritate Sarah further as she let out an angry sigh, ignoring her comment.

"Oh come on! You know I'm kidding! Fine! I'm here indefinitely on a mission to find this rare stone." Carina tried to amend, a smirk playing on her face as she saw Sarah move slightly. Finally after a few moments, Sarah got up, finally processing what she had just been told.

"Indefinitely?" Sarah asked, a smile playing on her lips. She was on the verge on breaking down in laughter.

"Yes…" Carina groaned, making her way onto the bed. She sat on the edge as Sarah scooted closer.

"Well then, welcome to boring town." Sarah busted out laughing as she watched the tormented expression on Carina's face.

* * *

_A/N: This is my first Chuck fanfiction, so tell me what you guys think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck walked through the doors of Buymore, tired and groggy. The night before had consisted of Morgan and him talking about turkey sandwiches until the wee hours of the night. Surely Casey had gotten a kick out of that one, Chuck thought as he made his way to the Nerd Herd where Morgan and Anna was now making out.

"Hey, man!" Chuck greeted walking by as Morgan waved his hand at him in acknowledgement without parting his lips from Anna's.

"Chuck, a call just came in from a woman on Wilshire Road. Something's wrong with her Mac." Lester stated patting Chuck's shoulder before rushing off.

"Wait, why can't you take this one? It's a Mac. And I seem to recall…Aren't you Mac guys?" Chuck yelled after them as he turned to the Nerd herd stand.

"Chuck, Jeff has been going through serious Mac withdrawals after his system crashed a few days ago and while he is still awaiting his new Mac to come in, I don't think it's good for his withdrawals to be near a one." Lester explained as Jeff showed Chuck his rather shaky hands, nodding in agreement to Lester's testimony.

"Oh kay, whatever…" Chuck said, rushing out the door. While on the way out, Chuck bumped in Sarah in her Weinerlicious outfit.

"Hey, Chuck! I actually need to talk to you!" Sarah shouted as Chuck walked past her.

"Tell me at dinner tonight, my place. Ellie's cooking pot roast." Chuck shouted, getting into the Nerd Herd Mobile.

As Chuck parked the car, he turned off the engine and headed into the hotel. He waved to the concierge who now knew him by memory after all the calls he'd taken from here. He pressed the button for the floor and finally made it to the room. After checking that he had everything, he balled his hands into a fist, ready to knock, but stopped midair when a familiar voice called "It's open".

He opened the door, slightly confused and closed it. The room was empty as the occupant walked out of the restroom. 'I could've sworn I heard-'

"Carina" Chuck's mouth blurted, his mouth now gaping slightly at the sight of the beautiful agent in front of him with nothing more on than her bra and panties.

"Hey Chuck."

* * *

Chuck had never really been much of a complainer when it came to girls, but Carina was one girl who could make him squirm. He didn't like the way she made subtle passes at him in front of Sarah. Although it was quite amusing watching Sarah's eyes narrow in annoyance. But it was only fun before Carina got serious. And what he meant by serious was, well, naked. Right now, Chuck was not in the most comfortable position. He was seated on the edge a hotel with a very naked Carina sitting on his lap holding a martini in one hand, caressing his face with the other.

Chuck had fallen yet again into her trap. He had coincidentally been the on-call nerd herder when a call was placed from the Lexington Hotel. He should've known. 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.' Could not be applied more literally right now.

His face was now beet red as he sucked in a big breath as Carina's lips came in contact with his. He tried to push her away, but she seemed to have him in a death grip and the more he moved the more compromising the position in was in became. He could feel her breath on his lips as his mouth opened slightly.

Of course, having the luck that he had. At that very moment, Sarah decided to burst into the room. Her mouth gaped as she assessed the scene in front of her. A very naked Carina on the lap of a very flustered Chuck. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Carina before storming off.

"Uh Oh, I think we just got busted…" Carina smirked before getting off of Chuck's lap.

* * *

_A/N: Oh yes, I know. Chuck has the worst luck... Please review!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck woke up the next morning feeling miserable. Last night's events were coming back to him full force and for the first time, he was dreading seeing Sarah. He got up out of bed and dragged his feet along as he made his way into his bathroom, looking at his reflection.

He looked like a mess. Yesterday night's events still whirled around in his head as he contemplated the unbelievable. Had Sarah really walked in on Carina and him in a compromising position? Or was it just a nightmare? Chuck silently wished all of it had been a dream, even despite the fact that he knew it had happened. What made it worse was the fact that they had a debriefing scheduled today since it was his day off.

He splashed some cold water onto his face and freshened up, dragging it out, dreading having to stand next to Sarah in what was sure to be an uncomfortable situation. His back was pressed against the door as a quiet knock came.

"Hey, Chuck? Sarah is here." Ellie's voice came clearly through the hardwood door. Chuck closed his eyes, taking in a sharp breath, bracing himself for what ever was to come. He could hear the shuffling of feet before a soft knock resounded. He got up off the ground and gripped the doorknob tightly, exhaling before opening the door to reveal a very tired looking Sarah.

It was obvious to Chuck that she had not slept all last night and she did not seem to make an effort to hide it as her face was unmade. Her eyes were bloodshot as they bored into him with their many unspoken questions. Her eyes seemingly pleading him to tell her that it had all been a dream, that somehow she had imagined what had happened or what she thought had happened.

He opened his mouth, trying to find the words, something that would show her that it had not been his idea. That he had done nothing. But he was rendered speechless with her look, her look of betrayal as her eyes suddenly became cold. The once soft green irises were now a hard emerald, cold leaving Chuck feeling guilty. He shrunk as she continued to glare, their silent conversation speaking volumes. Finally, Chuck gathered enough courage to speak.

"Nothing happened." He whispered softly, his words lost in the breeze that was blowing from the window. He looked down, playing with his fingers as she continued to stare.

"Did you compromise yourself?" She asked, her voice harsh and cold. It was as if his words meant nothing to her. She just stared at him, feeling the ultimate sense of betrayal. He lifted his head, his soft brown eyes met her cold green ones. His unspoken apology seemed lost as she continued pushing him away. Finally, he looked back down, defeated.

"No." He whispered, his voice shaky. He felt so tired, tired of feeling so guilty, tired of being rejected, and he was especially tired of this constant limbo he found himself in with her. He was just so tired. He was tired of playing these games. It seemed to him that every time he tried to escape this web of lies that was their relationship, she'd do something to pull him back. He didn't know if he had any more energy to play these games anymore.

He could feel her figure walking out the door and the faint closing of the hardwood door, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


End file.
